


Meeting In The Moonlight - A Sterek Tale

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was midnight, and Derek ran through the woods of Beacon Hills as he had every night, hearing the animals calling and roaming on the cold ground and in the open sky. After years of enemies popping up everywhere, Derek was alert and ready for anything, so it wasn’t hard for his heightened senses to pick up the scent of chemo signals in the area around him, the mixture of anxiety, fear and sadness hanging heavy in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting In The Moonlight - A Sterek Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, please don't be too judgmental, I'm trying to get the hang of writing it but for some reason, I don't seem to grasp some aspects so your feedback and opinion is very helpful and important to me.

It was midnight, and Derek ran through the woods of Beacon Hills as he had every night, hearing the animals calling and roaming on the cold ground and in the open sky. After years of enemies popping up everywhere, Derek was alert and ready for anything, so it wasn't hard for his heightened senses to pick up the scent of chemo signals in the area around him, the mixture of anxiety, fear and sadness hanging heavy in the air.

Derek stopped as he came into a clearing. Looking all around him he saw nothing but trees and darkness, but he knew he wasn't alone. He slowly kneeled down and placed his palm to the ground, closing his eyes and concentrating on his hearing.

Derek heard a whisper which only grew louder as he focused, before he finally realized what it was saying.

“Someone…please help.”

Derek instantly recognized the voice. It was Stiles, and he sounded terrified. The werewolf bolted up and ran straight in the direction he heard Stiles, becoming even more concerned as he could hear Stiles crying.

“I’m coming Stiles.” he yelled

 Derek ran and ran, before coming to a complete stop when he sensed Stiles fear grow. He could tell he was close, but he still couldn't see the teenager, Derek turned continuously looking for Stiles, but it was too dark to see anything. Derek closed his eyes again and focused on his senses, he heard a snap in the distance, he walked cautiously toward the noise and was shocked at what he saw, Stiles was laying there on the ground, his clothes muddy… and his eyes pouring with tears.

Derek darted towards Stiles, wrapping his arms around him, “Stiles it’s okay, wake up stiles, WAKE UP” Derek screamed. Stiles awoke suddenly, his face remained blank and emotionless, but his emotions were built up, laced with shock and fear.

“Derek” Stiles murmured softly under his breath.

“It’s okay, I’m taking you to the hospital” Derek said as he lifted Stiles off the ground and into his warm embrace.

“No… no hospital, please. It would just make my dad worry, and I don’t want Scott hearing about this” Stiles replied, looking into Derek’s eyes.

Derek simply nodded, tightening his grip on the young man before running back through the woods in the direction he had come from. Stiles stared into the sky, vaguely aware of the trees as they flew past the corner of his vision. The teen can see the burnt husk that is left of the Hale house approaching swiftly as Derek runs towards it.

Entering through what remained of the front door, Derek walked over to his couch and placed Stiles down softly. By this time Stiles wasn't going back to sleep, he was wide awake and completely alert. Derek sat beside the couch and looked at him, trying to look as comforting as possible as he places a hand over the boy’s open palm, Stiles unexpectedly starts crying, before launching himself at Derek, pressing his face against his solid chest. Derek held him close, stroking his hair. Tears poured once again from his face and soaked into Derek’s shirt. “Why is this happening to me?” Stiles cried.

“I don’t know, but I am never letting you out of my sight again, do you understand me” reassured Derek in a stern and loving tone. The answer Stiles gave was a slight nod, Derek moved to sit next him, they cuddled each other for what seemed like hours. Stiles was still sobbing, reflecting on what is happening to him.

 “Hold me, Derek please just hold me” Stiles said unexpectedly, a long period of silence came over them, they both sat and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other.

The wind blew through the windows and cracks in the walls, the cold chill in the air cause Stiles to start shivering, Derek looked at Stiles and held him even closer. “What’s that” asked Stiles, he noticed Derek boner protruding from under his pants and pressing into his lower back, “Ahh sorry about that” replied Derek, he was humiliated and turned away.

“Don’t be, Derek please can I…” Stiles sounded like a lost puppy, Derek saw that Stiles wanted what he had.

“Are you sure, have you ever done this before?” Derek said concerned.

Stiles shook his head and said “I've never had sex before but I trust you completely so I’m sure”

Derek stared into Stiles eyes, both men slowly moved closer and closer to each other, they could feel the tension building before their lips finally met. They grasped at each other’s clothes, both locked into a passionate kiss. Both horny and gasping for air, their kiss winded both of them, they quickly released their kiss. Derek got to his feet and stood beside Stiles, Stiles was now eye level with Derek’s crotch.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Stiles, you look out of it” Said Derek.

“No I’m ready, I’ll be fine” Insisted Stiles with a smirk, he was already starting to unzip Derek’s tight jeans, Stiles pulled them to his knees. He felt Derek’s hard dick through his briefs, he slowly caressed all of Derek’s body, enjoying the touch. Stiles directed his hand along the growing shaft, back and forth in a consistent motion, this teased Derek who was really craving the young boy. “Ohhh Stiles please… Stop tormenting me and give me what I want” barked Derek. Stiles merely gave him a smile and whispered “all in good time”. Stiles finally felt it was time to give the man what he wanted, he slowly moved Derek’s briefs, he pulled the fabric off Derek’s body and threw them across the room.

Derek grabbed the back of the young boy’s head and pulled him towards his raging cock, until his lips were mere inches away from Derek’s 8 ½ inch member. Stiles wasted no time in taking as much as he could into his mouth, as much to Derek’s surprise he managed to deep throat the entire shaft all the way to the base.

“Holy shit Stiles, how can you do that” Derek said with a surprised expression. Stiles withdrew from his dick and stared into Derek’s eyes, “you can thank Scott for that, he gave me loads of practice”, Stiles looked back at Derek’s dick, he encircled his hot, wet lips around his shaft and started bobbing his head up and down. Derek moaned and moaned, his noises only drove Stiles to go down harder and faster. Stiles started sucking on the tip, which drove Derek insane, thanks to his heightened senses the pleasure was unbelievable. “Oh god, shit just like that… ahhhh” Derek murmured, Stiles giggled a bit but with the tip still in his mouth, he looked straight up and into Derek’s eyes before venturing down again inch by inch.

Derek couldn't control himself anymore, without warning he picked the teen off his dick, into the air and placed him on his stomach stretched across the couch, the boy looked up and tried to stare deep into Derek’s eyes, he knew exactly what was about to happen and he prepared himself. Derek dove into another kiss, while his hands escaped to under the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. With little to no effort, Derek put the condom on and applied some lube around Stiles hole.

Derek grabbed Stiles and lifted his ass into the air. Derek carefully stuck one finger into Stiles, he slowly fingered the teen’s hole getting him used to the feeling of having something in his ass. Stiles gripped tight onto the couch, holding in the noises that he was desperate to let out. Derek decided to sneak another finger in, the feeling hit Stiles unexpectedly. Stiles couldn't help but squirm at the sensation, “If you can’t handle this then how are you going to handle the real thing” Derek asked. Stiles bit down on his tongue and endured the mixture of pain and pleasure. Derek finally stuck another finger in, after a few minutes the sound of utmost pleasure filled the room, this caused Derek to then remove his fingers from the teen’s hole and grabbed Stiles by the hips. The werewolf knew that Stiles was as ready as he will ever be so he didn't waste any time, he plunged deep into Stiles which caused the teen to scream, Derek pounded hard and deep into Stiles, feeling Derek inside him was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, Stiles screams slowly turned into soft moans of pleasure. Stiles could feel his ass tighten around Derek’s hard member, Derek took this opportunity to drill Stiles even harder. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week”.

“Oh please Derek, fuck me please… OH GOD, make it a month Derek, fuck me as hard as you can” Derek’s thrusts got harder and harder, Derek resisted to use his full werewolf strength, after all he didn't want to hurt him, but Derek didn't want to disappoint Stiles, however he looked to find the boy’s face buried into the couch, he was moaning so loud he had to hide the noises of pain and pleasure that he was making. “Fuck, fuck, fuck ahhhhh” Stiles moaned.

“Ahhh Stiles I think I’m gonna…”, before Derek could finished the sentence, Stiles hole filled with Derek’s warm liquid, the sensation was indescribably, they both remained in position until Derek collapsed beside Stiles on the couch, both boys laid next to each other.

“Ahh Derek, I don’t know if this is too soon but when are we going to do that again?” Stiles asked, Derek simply smiled and said “Let’s just relax and get you through whatever is happening to you and I promise when we figure it out, we will do it again, but for now let’s just stay here and rest. Stiles dug his head deeper into Derek’s comforting arms and closed his eyes knowing that he will be safe, as long as Derek is by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
